My Extremely Utterly Boring Life Until
by Lucretia Angulus
Summary: [SyaoXSaku] Sakura's life is pretty much boring. That is, until Syaoran Li transfers into her school. High School Fan Fic. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura except for the Sakura plushie in mah room.**

**Enjoy!**

Hi. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm in high school and my hobbies are… Well, I can just say the thing I like most is hanging out with my best friend, Tomoyo. She's pretty awesome and we have almost all of the same classes with each other (History, Science, and Math. Yes, I hate all of those subjects.). Also, I've been best friends with her since first grade… So that's nine years of being best buddies. Everyday is almost the same; I'm woken up by my Oto-San, eat, I talk to Oka-San's picture (she passed away…), I go to school, eat, hang out, come home, eat, do homework, sleep, blah, blah, blah. Oh yeah, tomorrow's my first day of 10th grade, too. Despite that, everything's just so boring. That's my life for you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I slowly open my eyes to see a blurred vision of the ceiling fan. After it's one complete, clear image, I turn my head to stare at the clock.

7:30 a.m.

Great. Half an hour to get ready for school. Oh, the joy and now I must get out of my comfortable bed.

After cleaning up, I look at myself in the mirror. I'm not exactly that pretty—I guess I'm okay. I comb through my tangled, short hair and leave it as it is when I'm done with it. I hastily eat my breakfast (which consists of yummy waffles and orange juice), grab my lunchbox full of sushi, say bye to Oto-San, and roller-skate to school.

And now, after avoiding being hit by cars or crashing into stop signs, my school comes into view along with a bunch of people. Among that bunch of people, I see a girl with flowing, shiny, purple, soft, smooth hair and perfectly tanned skin. She's wearing the school uniform, and by now you probably have already guessed its Tomoyo. Mmmhmmm.

Oh, I forgot to explain exactly what I look like. I have shoulder length auburn hair that is NOT flowy OR as shiny as Tomoyo's. It's just a normal plain auburn that has maybe a _slight_ flowiness and shininess to it. My skin's NOT perfectly tanned, but it's okay. In fact, it's even kind of pale… I use lotion to keep it smooth, though. I have green eyes that everyone calls "emerald green" except it's not and they can never get it right. It's "sea green" or whatever that's closer to that.

I guess I could say I'm pretty fit 'cause I'm in the cheerleading squad and I like to run (probably the only thing I AM good at except for cooking certain things). And I'm wearing my uniform right now. Well, that's a pretty stupid statement. Everyone's wearing their uniform right now. No der. And I'm sorta short, but that's alright with me.

Okay, now I'm walking toward Tomoyo and she sees me.

"Hi Tomoyo! 'sup?", I say to her, hooking arms with her.

"Hey… I heard we get transfers from England and Hong Kong today." She smiles at my um… slightly (?) surprised face.

"Interesting… Where'd you hear from?"

Tomoyo points to a flock of squealing girls crowded around these two guys that I've never seen before. I laugh and I turn to her.

"Wow."

Tomoyo nods. I look back at the crowd.

More girls. Like they sprouted from the ground. They're blocking my view and I can barely see the outline of the two guys, so I just walk inside the school building with Tomoyo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Locker number 403, locker number 404, locker number… Here it is." I stop at locker number 405 and I look at a piece of papers with infinitesimally small numbers. I mean, God, how do they expect you to _read_ that?

Anyway, I put in my locker combination and I glance to the person beside me. Standing there is this total hottie that's talking—scratch that—LISTENING to this girl trying to flirt with him. He looks sort of annoyed. I hide my snicker by turning away, but I guess she saw since she went like," Oh, it's Sah-koo-rah (Gawd, these prep-bitches always say my name with exaggerated vowels.) What are _you_ laughing at?"

I stare at her with a look in my eyes that basically tells her to fuck off, but I guess preps really don't notice things they _should _notice, like how the hot guy was standing there looking at her like I was too. Instead, she (which I now recognize as Yumiko) smirks at me with those over-glossed lips. I can even smell the strawberry flavor radiating off her mouth. She flips her hair with her perfectly manicured pink nails.

"C'mon, _blossom_, answer me. Or do you _nawt_ have a voice?"

I also think that preps think up the worse comebacks on earth. What I think that's also funny is that Yumiko is like, the Queen of Preps. She has blonde, extremely straight hair that's unhealthily shiny, with auburn highlights. Her eyes are almost the same color as mine, but I think hers are somewhat… More emotional? Yeah. Except preps are never _really_ emotional, they just act like it for attention.

"What's that? Did you _say_ something?" I cock my head to the side, and before she can answer I say really fast," Oh, good, 'cause I didn't expect someone like you to answer anything right." I'm not really good at comebacks either but it was at least _something_. I turn away to my locker 'cause it's almost time for class. Math class.

:O

After my confrontation with that bitch Yumiko, I walk into math class with a bunch of algebra 2 books and a pencil box. Of course, I sit near Tomoyo, but since the only seat near her that was available was in front of her, I choose that one. It's next to the window.

"Class," I look up to see my teacher announcing something special," We have some new students!" I look at them—one is the hottie next to my locker and the other one is _just as hot_. My locker buddy steps forward to introduce himself.

"Hi, everyone," He says in his incredibly smooth voice," My name's Syaoran. I transferred from Hong Kong and… I guess that's it."

"Okay, Syaoran, would you please take a seat next to…," the teacher's eyes scan the classroom and land on me," Sakura. Sakura, please raise your hand."

I barely raise my hand.

And he comes toward me and then sits down in the seat next to mine.

It seems that he recognizes me. Oh dear, what shall I do now.

"Hey, weren't you that girl in the hall way?"

"Uh…", I reply dumbly. What the hell's wrong with me?" Yeah."

I look at the rest of the classroom. Half the girls are staring daggers at me and the other half is staring at the other transfer student. I guess he's the one from England.

"Hello. I'm Eriol and I'm from England."

Hah! I was right!

"Eriol, would you like to sit next to Riku?" the teacher asks. Or more like commands in a nice, questioning way like teachers always do. It's so annoying because sometimes I have this incredibly strong urge to say "No" right in their faces but I can't.

Anyway, Eriol takes a seat next to Riku, which means he's sitting on the right of Syaoran. Nice. Two really hot guys just come in one day. In the same school and the same class.

Eriol… I think I've heard that name somewhere, I just can't put my finger on it… Eriol… Eriol…

"Sakura, do you know the answer to the problem or not?" The teacher asks me.

"Eriol," I say, without thinking. I hate it when I think out loud. I'm so stupid. God, this is so embarrassing. And now, everyone's staring at me weirdly, except for Eriol, who's staring at me _curiously_, not weirdly. I can also feel my face heating up. :O

"'Eriol' isn't an answer, Sakura. Does anyone know the _real_ answer?", the teacher asks," Yes, Yumiko?"

Then Yumiko looks at me with that annoying smirk of hers.

"5.329 to the power of 4." she answers smartly.

Everyone thinks I'm a freak.

"And Mrs. Hakira?"

They think I like two guys at once.

"I think Sakura needs to see the nurse."

I'm so embarrassed.

"She looks terrible. As always."

I stand up so fast that my chair topples over and almost tackles Tomoyo to the floor.

"Well, you know what Yumiko? Fuck off! I want you to take your fat bitch-ass and _fuck off._", I snap slash scream at her.

"Sakura! Detention! After school!", Ms. Hakira says sharply. I don't care about what detention is going to be or how harsh it is. I stare at Yumiko's shocked face and I smile at her with all the happiness I have. Which isn't a lot, actually. But who cares.

And I need to apologize to Tomoyo later.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh no, when I said I didn't care about detention, I really care now. I mean, it's the FIRST DAY of school! What the hell, it's not even my fault for calling Yumiko a bitch! She just can't accept the truth.

Anyway, I'm walking into the place where we meet for detention and I see Syaoran sitting there, looking out the window. Syaoran? What the hell? Why is my day so shitty?

"Hey…Sakura, how was your day?" He asks jokingly. I try to smile while trying to fight back the urge by saying "shitty".

"Why fine, thank you…What are you doing in detention, though?"

"I was caught making out." He answers casually.

My jaw drops to the floor. Making out? With who? When? Where? Oh my gosh, why am I even thinking these things?!

"Whoa…With who?" I ask cautiously, trying to act indifferent yet interested at the same time. That's really hard, and I admire people who can do that. Except for the sluts.

"Hitomi. It was before lunch in the hallway, but Mrs. Takahiro caught us."

Hitomi, great, a_nother_ prep-bitch. Does this guy have issues or something? Can't he tell if any of them are prep-bitches?!

"Oh, that's cool," I reply. Oh my Gawd, cool? JUST the opposite of what I was thinking. Why the HELL did I say that? That's such a stupid answer.

"I think you students do not want another _detention_, or do you?" comes Ms. Hakira's voice through the door.

I'm dying, so someone save me. NOW.

"Oh, my God, WHY?!", I yell at the stupid white wall in front of me. Repainting the whole gym? THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE WITH JUST TWO PEOPLE. In the corner of my eye, I see Syaoran glance at me. I think he hates me or something.

"You know, we can just ditch this and go somewhere."

Was he talking to me? Well no shit, Sherlock, I'm the only one in the room. I can be really stupid sometimes. Wait, he wanted me to _go _somewhere with _him._

"Well, I'd rather stay here."

Pshh, yeah right. Stay here is like staying in hell. Why do I always contradict myself? Stupid, stupid me. Now Syaoran's looking at me again, staring at me. Then I feel my butt vibrating. Oh my God, why the fuck is my butt vibrating?

Oh wait, silly me. Silly, stupid me. It's my damn CELL PHONE. So, I take it out of my pocket, flip it open, and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! Where are you?"

It's my dad. I can't believe I forgot to tell him I have detention.

"Uh, hey. I'm kinda busy right now."

"What are you doing?"

"Um, well, nothing."

"Are you with a guy?"

Since _when _has my dad become so paranoid?

"No? I mean, yeah, but I'm not like, DOING anything with him. He's just in the same room."

"Oh. Why aren't you home right now? I cooked a special dinner."

Nevermind, my dad's awesome.

"Okay, fine, I have detention with another guy. Sorry."

"Detention? For what?"

"I'll tell you later. I have to go back to painting a wall."

"Okay, see you later, honey."

I close my phone and Syaoran's still looking at me. But this time, he's smirking.

"Who was that, your boyfriend? He sounds kinda paranoid, based on how you were answering him."

"No! I don't have a boyfriend!! That was my _dad_!", I say to him. Or yell. I don't know.

—2 hours later—

Finally! We're done! DONE! Syaoran's following me to the entrance of the school building to his car. His CAR?!

"Your CAR?!", I scream at him. He has a car?! But he's in tenth grade! He can't drive!

"Yeah, my mom paid a lot of money to get me a license."

That is so wacko. Anyway, I'm walking over to the rail, where I put my roller skates earlier this morning.

They're not there.

What the friggin' hell is WRONG with this world?! Yumiko being a bitch on the first day even though she's always a bitch? DETENTION on the first day?? MISSING ROLLER SKATES ON THE FIRST DAY?!

"OH MY GOD!", I kick the rail. And damn, that hurts. Owie, my foot hurts real bad now. Stupid rail!

"Hey, do you need a ride home?", Syaoran asks while I jump on one foot, clutching the other. I bet I look like a retard.

"S—Sure!", I stutter. Stutter? I don't _stutter_. God dammit, today's not going well at ALL for me. Well, at least I get a ride home. In a… Ferrari? Holy crap. Ho-o-o-o-oly crap. I climb into the car, next to Syaoran and he starts up his Ferrari. A song I've never heard blasts on the radio:

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_Ella_

_Ella_

_Ay_

_Ay_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella_

_Ella_

_Ay—_

"Can this song be any more repetitive…," I grumble to myself, but I think it has a nice tune. I mostly listen to bands like Evanescence and My Chemical Romance, though. I try to avoid eye contact with Syaoran, 'cause I know that I'll be lost in those chocolately, warm eyes forever. And ever. And of course, another 'ever', which adds more emphasis on the for"ever" part, but that's not the point.

"What do you think of Yumiko?", He suddenly asks. I turn around in my seat to face him. Huge mistake.

"I—I, uh, I think she's kinda of, um, you know…" I try to say "bitch", but how can I utter such a word in front of a god?

God?! GOD?! This is no god, Sakura, this is a pretty teenage BOY that you can abso_lutely _say the word "bitch" to. And I trailed off. I _trailed off._ I never trail off unless I don't know the answer. And I definitely know the answer to this question, it's so _obvious_.

"a…a bitch." I manage to say the word weakly. Then Syaoran smirks at me.

"You know, she's not that bad if you get to know her well."

How does he know? I've known her for _years_ and years to come, my friend. Wait—how does he KNOW? Oh my God, Yumiko has been getting close to him. And only in a few hours, too.

Dear, dear God. What am I to do now?

Instead, I just shrug and say, "Oh, that's wonderful."

He laughs and turns his attention to the road again. Good, at least I'm in a car with a safe driver.

Finally, after a few minutes of more music blasting from his car radio, my red brick house slowly comes into view, so I get my stuff ready so I can get out of his car as fast as possible. When we reach my house, I'm about to open the door when he goes, "So, can I have your number?"

"Uh," I think out loud. Am I supposed to give him my home phone or cell phone? Wow, I'm so bad at this. I'll just give him my cell phone number. "214-426-0395"

He takes out his iPhone and quickly stores it. And then he stuffs it back into his pocket.

"Cool. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um, thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

I manage to give a weak smile before he drives away. I don't watch his car drive off until I can't see it anymore—that's just retarded. I just turn around and speed walk to my front door, wondering if I was the first person to give him my number today.

When he asked for it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: IT'S CRAPPY. AND SHORT.**

**I KNOW.**

**DON'T HURT ME.**

**-runs away-**

**Lol, but please review cuzz I'm such a sucker for reviews :P And it keeps me writing, too. Unless it's a flame. But flame all ya want. **

**And this is my second story I've written. I wrote this chapter a year ago, but I stopped after looking at the shitloads of homework I was getting. My other fanfic (uncomplete, but still going) is in the Naruto section. SakuXSasu. It's called A Boy's Life. And it's a really different style of writing, but you know, who cares anyway. **

**So yeah. Hope you liked my story :P**


End file.
